A Mothers Betrayl
by Dawn of a New Eclipse
Summary: The two people Aria loved in the whole entire world betrayed her in the most unforgivable way. Will she ever be able to forgive them or will her relationships come to an end because of her mothers betrayl... Can love truly conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

Days had past since I last spoke to Ezra outside of school. He hadn't been answering any of my phone calls or text. I sighed as I got his voice mail yet and again before glancing at the clock. It was just passed eight and I knew that he would either be up reading or grading papers so I decided to drop by unannounced since he was avoiding me. I grabbed my keys and purse and headed out of the house.

His car was parked outside his apartment and I climbed the stairs and waited outside his door. I knocked a few times but he didn't answer so I decided to grab the spare key in the plant that he kept by the door. He was always loosing things especially his keys and decided that that would be the perfect place for a spare key. I opened the door and buried the key back in the plant and pushed opened the door.

I heard the shower running from the living room and figured that's why he didn't hear me knock, so I decided to wait till he was done so we could talk. I walked around the small studio apartment and noticed that things were slightly different from the last time I was here. Nothing noticeable to anyone who hadn't pay attention to the small details but since I always did it stood out to me. The apartment was cleaner then I every seen it even when I helped him straighten up his place.

The place smelled of homemade food and sweet scented candles. Neither of which would have been Ezra's decision since he can neither bake nor cook and he hated the smell of fruity candles and innocents around his apartment. The bookshelf was stacked with cook books and female novels.

And then it hit me. The evidence was right there all along. The reason that he hadn't called or text me back or even looked at me when we were in class wasn't because of what I told him but because he had moved on. Probably with someone much older than me and who he didn't have to hide in his apartment all the time or who had to wait fifty seconds before he left the house after her for a fear of getting caught.

I turned around and headed for the door before I could be spotted. All this was way too much to handle and I couldn't dare face him or see him with another women. As I headed towards the door I heard the shower turn off and the giggling and the silence. My hand reached for the door knob but I stopped when I heard that voice. A voice that I would recognize from anywhere. One that I often heard so many times.

"Mom?"

I heard footsteps enter the room and the stopped followed by a loud gasp. I slowly turned around to face the two people that I trusted more than anything in this world. They both looked at me petrified. Her hands, that were once at his waist dropped as she stood behind them. Both wearing nothing but towels what they had done clearly written on their face.

"Aria" she whispered her voice as small as mine was.

I stood their frozen. I couldn't move nor speak.. All I kept thinking was that the two people I loved most in the whole entire world betrayed me in the worst possible way.

Ezra inched towards me about to speak, but I tore out of there before the words could leave his lips. I ran out of the apartment and to my car as fast as I could not daring to look back. I sped away quick not checking to see if him or my mom was following me.

I had stopped at a red light blocks away from Ezra's apartment, and broke down into tears. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Ella and Ezra together. The imagine of him kissing her the way he kissed me or touching her made me sick.

I had been so focused on the thoughts that I hadn't seen the bright lights coming towards me but instead was pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of blaring horn. I blinked the tears out of my eyes enough so that I could see and what I saw was a car coming towards me. I swirled in time to avoid getting hit by the car but drove my car into a tree.

My head based into the steering wheel as a saw glass flying everywhere and the airbag deployed. I heard frantic voices from the outside of the car and saw a pair of icy blue eyes before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

I woke up in a brightly lit room my head felt like it was on fire and I could barely make out where I was. When my eyes adjusted to the light I tried to sit up but a pair of hands caught me on my shoulder and gently laid me back down.

"You need to rest" I heard a voice side beside me and I wasn't in any condition to fight since my side hurt like hell, so I gently laid backed down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

I woke up what felt like days later but I was quickly informed by the nurse who was sticking something into my IV bag that I had been out for a few hours and that I had visitors coming in and all while I was out. I looked at the ever growing pile of balloons, cards, and flowers. I watched as she stuck something in the bag and then looked down to where the tub were headed.

I looked at the needle in my arm and cringed I hated needles. The nurse chuckled and I guess my faced reflected what I had been thinking as I stared at the needle in my arm. I tried to remember how I ended up in the hospital but it all was still a little to groggy for me to remember.

The nurse scribbled down something on the chart and then walked towards the door and whispered something to someone and then walked out into the hallway. Ezra steeped in standing at the door his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Why are you standing all the way over there?" I tried to sit up again the pain not as bad as it once was. "Do I look that bad"

I grabbed the mirror that was left on the dresser near a bag of make up. I had no doubt that was left by Hannah. I could imagine her saying 'just cause your in a hospital doesn't mean you can't look fabulous'. I looked at my reflection and I looked pale and had cuts all over my face.

Ezra slowly made his way to the bed and stood beside it his face as pale as mine was. I grabbed his hand. "Hey I'm okay" I tried to reassure him. "You don't have to worry about me"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. His eyes held an apology but I didn't know what he was apologizing for he wasn't the reason I was in the hospital. Was he?

"Do you know how I ended up in the hospital?" I was still fuzzy on the details.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" his voice was low and he looked down.

"Remember what?" I asked him confused but he still didn't look at me. I looked at the door and saw Ella standing there. She had the same look on her face that Ezra had when he stood in that exact place.

I looked between the both of them and knew that I was missing something and I had a feeling that I didn't want to know what that was.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Ella asked still standing by the door.

"Better now that my two favorite people are here" I smiled and I saw the tears build up in her eyes and I looked at Ezra who looked at Ella.

"She doesn't remember does she?" Ella had a sad look in her eyes and Ezra just shook his head.

"Don't remember what?" I was starting to get scared. I looked at Ezra who had a pained look in his eyes.

"What don't I remember?" I asked again but I still didn't get an answer and I wouldn't get a chance to because whatever was in my IV was starting to work.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on" I begged with a slur my eyes closing.

"Rest sweetie" Ella said and I closed my eyes and sleep over took me.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I know that Ella and Ezra being together is wrong but couldn't help it, I love drama. I have a few chapters writen already and they do get longer. I was just free writing when I wrote this and wasn't planning anything specific to happen so bare with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

_**EZRA POV**_

I sat in the hospital chair beside Aria as she slept. I couldn't believe that I almost lost everything today all because of my stupid actions. And as much as I hate to admit it part of me hopped that Aria wouldn't remember what she walked in on. The look in her eyes when she saw Ella and me tore me up on the inside. I know that if or when she remembers she would never forgive me. I would spend the rest of my life making up what I did to her if she let me. Not only did I ruin my relationship with Aria but I ruined her relationship with her mother and Ella's relationship with Byron. I remember how torn Aria was when her family first fell apart because of Byron cheating on her mom with Meredith.

I can't believe that I hurt her like this. I knew she was never going to forgive me. I had to make I remember why she love me while she doesn't remember what I did. The doctor stepped in to check on Aria and I stepped out. I ran my fingers through my hair and watched as Ella approached me with a cup of coffee.

"I hate that we did that to her" Ella spoke moments later after silence and I silently agreed. "Is it wrong that I hope she never remembers what she did"

"Apart of me wants that too" I replied not to happen with myself for thinking that. "I can't stand the look in her eyes when she saw us together"

"Hurt and sadness. I don't ever want her to look at me like that again" I admitted and I knew Ella felt the same way.

"How do we fix this?" she asked me and I didn't know what to tell her. I had no clue how to fix any of this and I felt horrible because Ella had a lot more to loose than I did.

"We hope that they forgive us and do everything we can to make it up to them" I said once I realized that she actually wanted me to answer her.

"I don't think they ever will. I don't even know why we did what we did" she said and honestly neither did I. It just happened but we didn't do anything to stop it from happening either.

The doctor came out of the room and allowed Ella and I to go back in. Aria was still sleep and I sat in the chair that I was once in and held her hand again.

"We did this" Ella spoke moments later. "We're the reason she's in a hospital bed"

I could see tears in her eyes and I got up and put my arms around her pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. Aria started to wake up and I let go of Ella and grabbed her hand brushing the hair out of her face.

"Aria honey are you okay?" I asked sweetly. She looked at me and then at her mother.

"Are you in pain?" she didn't answer me and just stared at the both of us.

"No I'm fine" she smiled at me and I caressed the side of her face.

"Do you remember what happened?" Ella asked behind me and she shook her head.

"You were in a car accident" She answered.

"How I'm usually always a cautious driver?" She looked at Ella and so did I not knowing what to say.

"I don't know" I answered still wanted to tell her the truth just yet if ever.

"Where's dad?" she asked Ella who sat on the side of the bed.

"At work he stopped by earlier when you were sleep" she said lovingly. "He's going to be back later. So is Hanna, Spencer, and Emily"

"When can I go home?" she asked and I smiled. I knew that Aria hated hospitals as much as she hated needles.

"I'll go ask the doctor" Ella said and got up and walked out of the room. I took her place on the bed and she smiled up at me.

"I'm not too happy with you right now Mr. Fitz" she said with a smile.

"Oh and why is that" I asked smiling back at her.

"I been awoke for almost an hour and you haven't kissed me yet" she said pout on her lips. I laughed at her and leaned down to kiss her but stopped. How could I kiss her when I had done what I did with her mother last night. She since my hesitation and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing you were just in a car accident and I don't want to push it" I knew it was a lame excuse but I didn't know what else to tell her about why I didn't want to kiss her since I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Ezra I'm" she started to say but was interrupted when Ella came back into the room.

"Good news the doctor said you can come home tomorrow" she said crossing the room and standing on the other side of the bed.

"As long as you take it easy for a while" she finished.

"If it gets me out of here" she answered eagerly.

"You should rest now honey" Ella said and I got off the bed so she could lay back down. Ella tucked the covers over her and Aria closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

Aria's POV

I had never been so happy to be home in my life. I had missed my own bed and my stuffed teddy named Teddy. After I was discharged from the hospital my mom picked up my prescription and we drove home. Byron ordered me on bed rest until finally notice and I climbed the stairs to my room. I walked by the mirror on my dressed and stopped and stared at my reflection. I had serious bed hair, my face was still bruised, and I looked pale. I gathered my toiletries and went into the bathroom to take a nice long hot shower washing my frizzy hair in the process.

I felt refreshed and better than I had cooped up in the hospital for days. I changed into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top grabbed my phone and crawled into bed cuddling up with Teddy. I was in the middle of texting Hanna when I got distracted by my hot older boyfriend who was carrying flowers balloons and I box if chocolate stood in the door way with that boyish smile of his that I loved.

"Hey" I chimed way happier now that he was here and carrying gifts.

He kicked off his shoes and crawled into my bed laying beside me. My mom had found out about Ezra and me a long time ago and after a thorough conversation on the do's and don'ts and an agonizing sex talk that she just had to have with Ezra and I she finally accepting us dating. She was really cool like that, and we all gently broke the news to my dad who took it pretty hard and punched Ezra but who has since came around to the idea.

"Hey" he kissed me but before I could deepened it he pulled away. I pouted and he laughed.

"You just got out of the hospital" he said still chuckling.

"I'm fine" I insisted and leaned into to kiss him some more ignoring the pain of my side that was clearly trying to object to the idea of me moving. I tried to hide the pain in my face but of course he saw it and ordered me to lay back down.

"Are those chocolates for me?" I asked with really sweetly batting my eyes lashes and smiling. He laughed again and handed it too me.

I tore into the box and grabbing one biting into one that was filled with chocolate. A small moan escaped my lips as I finished off the piece of chocolate and I saw Ezra shutter a little bit.

I smirked and leaned over to kiss him but he pulled away again and I was starting to get pissed.

"That's the second time you pulled away from me Ezra, do you not want to kiss me" I asked him anger in my voice.

He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his and I found myself letting go of some of that anger but I had to keep my resolve.

"Yes I do but" he said but I cut him off.

"But what and don't say its because I just got out of the hospital because you haven't been wanting to kiss me at all lately" I said remember all the times that I kissed him but it never was like any of our previous kisses. He was never into them like he was before.

He didn't say anything and just looked away from me and I suddenly remember the short conversation in the hospital that I fell asleep on.

"Does this has something to do with whatever it is I can't remember" I asked and he quickly cut his head to me that apologetic look back in his eyes.

"Whatever it is Ezra you can tell me" I said. "We can get through it"

The look he gave me told me that he wanted to believe that but knew that we couldn't and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. "Please" I begged again like I did in the hospital not one for begging but whatever this secret was it was keeping us apart and I had to know it.

He looked at me and I could see the war ragging in his head and him contemplating on whatever it is that he had to tell me. After a few seconds of silence the war was over and he made up his mind on what he wanted to do and I held my breath and waited for him to say it.

"Aria" he said grabbing my hand and I can could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. "I-" he begin but was cut off with Hannah coming in my room bubbly as ever.

She was holding a container of food and Spence and Emily were behind her holding movies and junk food. Neither Ezra or I looked at them. We just held each other gaze.

"Are we interrupting something?" Spence ask sensing the obvious tension in the room.

"Yes. No" I and answer at the same time. He let go of my hand.

"We'll talk later" he kissed my forehead slipped on his shoes and left the room.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as the walked into the room.

"I don't know but whatever it was I have a feeling it wasn't good" I admitted looking out the door as Ezra left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know you been wondering when Aria was going to find out and the answer is... in the next chapter and you guys might not like how she finds out but I couldn't help it. I thought is was the most dramatic way she could find out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

EZRA'S POV

I had never been so happy to be interrupted when I was with Aria in my life. I knew I had to tell her soon before she remembered, but I didn't want to tell her now. So when the girls walked in on our conversation I took that opportunity to skip out on telling her. I knew putting it off would only make it that much worst when I told her but I would think about that when it was absolutely necessary.

I almost ran downstairs and out the door but stopped when I saw Ella in the kitchen with a glass of whine in her hand and the bottle sitting on the table.

I knew I shouldn't have came in there because a bottle of wine is how this whole mess got started in the first place but I couldn't help myself. I walked into the kitchen and she looked up, tears in her eyes. I sat down without saying a word and she went back to drinking.

"I almost told her." I blurted out hating the silence.

Ella looked up "Why didn't you?"

"The girls walked in" I shrugged.

"We have to tell her" she said moments later. "If we wait to she remembers its going to hurt much worst"

"I wish there was nothing to tell" I admitted.

"She's going to hate me" Ella tearfully said.

"She's not going to hate you" I said even though I knew Ella was right but she was going to hate the both of us.

She shook her head in protest. "You don't know how much she loves you Ezra"

The problem was I did. I saw it every time she looked at me, every time she touched me.

"And she loves you too" I said. "It's going to take some time but she's going to forgive you"

"I don't think she will" she looked at me again. "When Aria freezes you out she could get frost bite"

I remember telling me something like that when we were trapped in the storm at school. And boy did I know how distant she can get when she's hurt. Neither of said anything after that we just sat there in silence for the longest time.

In that moment of silence I had begin to pour me a glass of whatever Ella was drinking but decided that wasn't strong enough so I went to Byron's liquor cabinet to get something stronger.

By my third cup I started to feel a little dizzy so I decided that I had had enough to drink. I had to drive myself home so I stood up and gripped the edge of the table so I wouldn't fall. When I was balanced I walked back over to the cabinet and put away the booze and went over to the sink to put my cup in there. When I turned around I bumped into Ella and I caught her before I could knock her down to the floor. We gazed at each other for a moment and I suddenly noticed where Aria got her beautiful eyes from.

Ella pushed me away and put her cup in the sink and walked passed me out of the kitchen. Her vanilla scented shampoo hit me and before I knew it I had grabbed her spun her around and was kissing her. I didn't even know why I did it just happened before I could stop myself.

We pulled apart when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the girls said a quick bye to me and Ella before they left.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as they left. "I don't know what came over me"

She didn't say anything her lips just met mine a furry kiss and damn it I was kissing her back. We were so enthralled in our kiss that we didn't notice footsteps this time only the shattering of a cup as it hit the floor. I thought it was a cup that knock over God I wish that it had been a cup to just mysteriously knocked over but instead it was Aria looking at us with that same hurt look on her face.

"Aria" I spoke first but she dropped the rest of whatever she was holding and ran again. I chased her this time up her room and she went to close the door but I caught it before she could and stepped in the room. I ducked just in time as the flowers that I had just given her in a vase was hurled at me. I looked at her and I knew by the looks in her eyes that we were over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

><p>ARIA'S POV<p>

The girls visit was short I wanted to get back to the conversation that I had with Ezra before my pills kicked in and I didn't know what was being said. The girls left and I heard them saying goodbye to both my mind and Ezra and I was happy that he was still here. I really wanted to hear what he had to say although apart of me really didn't. I know I had to. I grabbed the glass that I had been drinking out of and the container of uneaten food that I hadn't finished and walked downstairs.

I was amazed at how quiet I had been coming down the stairs compared to the loud thumping the girls made. I locked the door and went into the kitchen. I had expected my mom and Ezra to be talking and drinking coffee as they often did when he visited what I didn't expect was to see the two of them kissing.

I dropped the glass out of my hand and it shattered when it hit the floor and both of them looked at me. My heart felt like it had just been ripped out and I guess my face said the same thing cause my mom and Ezra were both starring at me with that same pained look that they had when I was in the hospital.

Ezra went to speak and I just took of running. I didn't have to look back to know that he was right behind me. I ran in my room about to slam the door in his face but he caught it. I ran over to the table where the flowers were that he just given me and hurled him at him. He just managed to duck out of the way and the vase shattered into a pieces as it hit the floor.

I was pissed off yeah but more than anything I was hurt. Him and _my mom. _I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. It just hurt too much. Ella must of heard the glass shattered because she ran upstairs and she stood by Era. I looked at the both of them and the pain that I felt downstairs magnified like a thousand times.

That sickly feeling in my stomach returned and I felt actually sick. I grabbed the dark green pale beside my bed and threw up in it. It was nasty, I could taste the food that I just ate. I grabbed a towel and whipped my mouth as I stood up.

Ezra, worried about me, crossed the room but Ella stood where she was. He lightly touch my back but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" I couldn't stand the thought of him touching my mother the way he was and then touch me. "Don't you ever touch me again"

"Aria I'm" he started but I couldn't let him finish that.

"What Ezra, what? Your sorry!" I asked. "For what kissing my mother or getting caught"

I wasn't about to let him answer that. "How long has this been going on" I directed that question to Ella who had been quiet. She didn't answer that.

"This wasn't the first time was it" I looked back at Ezra. "Is that what you wanted to tell me. Is that what I can't remember? What you don't want me to remember?"

The look in his eyes said everything. "Are you two sleeping together?"

I looked from him to my mother who looked like she wanted to burst in tears. But she wasn't allowed to do that. She did her dirt she wasn't allowed to feel sorry. I wasn't about to let her feel sorry for herself. Not yet I wasn't through with her. Her tears confirmed all I needed to know.

"Oh my god" I gasped running my hands through my hair out of frustration backing away from him. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run into my mothers arms and cry and have her comfort me like when I was a kid but I couldn't because she was the reason that I was hurting.

"Do you love her?" I whispered really not wanting to hear the answer to that. He didn't answer and I was hopping it was because he didn't hear me and not because he did.

"Do you love her?" I repeated facing him this time my words my harden and angered.

"No Aria!" he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I love you I want to be with YOU"

"I can't Ezra. I can't be with you knowing you where with her. If it was anybody else then I would get over it but I can't. I can't kiss you knowing that you kissed her. I can't hold you and not picture you two together. I don't want to have to compete with my mom" The tears were coming on full stream and I couldn't stop them even if I tried and he was in tears too and that broke my heart but he broke my much worst.

"There is no competition" this came from my mother "He loves you, Aria"

"If he truly loved me then he couldn't have done what he did with you" I told her. "Cause the fact is I could never ever do that to you"

I removed his arms from my shoulder. "I'm done were done. Don't text me don't call me I don't want to see you ever again"

"Aria" he said again reaching out to me and I smacked away his hand.

"Please Ezra just go" I said but he didn't move. "Fine I'll go" I said walked pass me but he caught hold of me and pulled me into a hug. I tried to fight against it but he just held me tighter and tighter.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to get away from him but he wasn't budging. I hadn't notice how loud I was until Mike and Bryon burst in my room Mike got me away from Ezra and while Byron put distance between me and Ezra by putting himself in the middle.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" He asked his fist clenched but not ready to swing just yet. Ezra just looked at me and Byron turned to me. Mike had his arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"Please daddy make him leave" I begged and my father must of known it was serious because I hadn't used the 'daddy' card since I was six.

"You heard her" Byron said grabbing Ezra by his shirt and tossing him out of my room. Ezra didn't put up much of a fight as he just followed Byron out. I put my head on Mike's shoulder as he pulled his arms around me in a tight hug that I desperately needed.

After my dad tossed Ezra out he came back up stairs. "Do somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" he looked at me and then Ella.

"Byron Aria is been through a lot today" Ella spoke. "Why don't you give her some time to catch her breath before you bombard her with questions"

He nodded and left the room. Mike looked at me. "Are you okay"

"No Mike I'm not" I let go of him and he got the hint and left me alone. Ella however stood there.

"Aria" she spoke getting closer but I backed up.

"I don't want to do this right now" And I didn't I wasn't in the mood for it.

"We have to talk about this" she insisted.

"You slept with my boyfriend, there we talked about it" I said and sat on the bed. She came in and closed the door.

"I want to say I'm sorry" she started and I jumped up.

"And I want you to leave me alone. I just found out that only man I ever loved cheated with my mom can you at least give me a second of peace before you try and redeemed yourself"

"Aria that's not what I'm doing" she said.

"Isn't it. You don't want this to effect our relationship mom but it does. I can't trust you anymore I know that hurts you for me to say that but it hurts me to say it even more"

"Aria we can work through this" she calmly said and that just pushed me over the edge.

"Can't you just leave me the hell alone for once" she seemed shocked by my outburst but I really couldn't handle her trying to make amends right now. She turned around and left and I slammed the door behind her locking it.

I pushed my back to the door and sled down tucking my knees to my chest and the stream of tears turned into a water fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

><p>MIKE'S POV:<p>

The past two days. Aria stayed in her room the whole weekend with her door lock refusing to talk to anyone even her best friends. The only sounds coming from her room where her crying, and when their wasn't a sound coming from her room, that meant she was sleep. But, she'd just wake up and start crying all over again.

Dad tried everything to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't. She wouldn't even open the door. All she did was make grunting noises from inside and the started crying again. By Sunday night dad had stopped trying.

Sunday dinner was quiet. Nobody talk aside from the fact to ask to pass something or speculating on what was going on with Aria. Mom didn't say anything thought. She walked around the house with a pain look on her face like when she found out about Meredith.

Aria did manage enough strength to go to school Monday and for the rest of the week but I didn't see her in the cafeteria sitting with her friends as normal. I asked the girls if they had any idea on what was going on but Aria hadn't talked to them either.

I had a feeling she wouldn't be talking to anyone for a while. I was surprise to see her go into Ezra class though it pain her she put on as much of a brave face as she could.

The rest of the week past in the same fashion. Aria didn't talk to anyone nor did she come into the Cafeteria that week. I hardly saw her outside of walking in and out of her classes, and when she came home she went straight to her room locking the door, not talking to anybody.

I couldn't stand seeing her like that, especially not because of Ezra. I just wanted her to go back to her cheery loving self. So Friday after practice I went to go talk to Mr. Fitz. Luckily he was still in his classroom when practice was out.

"Whatever you did you have to fix it" I announced not even bothering to knock.

He sat behind his desk but got up and sat at the edge of it. "I don't know if I can"

He had the same look on his face that Aria had for a week straight, misery. "You have to she stays in her room all the time crying. That's all she ever does now is cry because of you so whatever it is you did to her you are going to fix it"

He didn't say anything. "It can't be that bad can it"

I knew that was a dumb question because it was. "I mean you can fix it right"

"No. I don't think I can"

"What did you do that was so bad forget and anniversary or date or something"

He looked away. I could tell by the look on his face that it was really bad. "Aria should be the one to tell you. If she wants. I just hope that you don't hate me."

I knew that's all I was going to get out of him, so I left. As always Aria was locked in her room but their wasn't as much crying this time. I knocked on her bed room door but as always she didn't open it so I decided to pick the lock and open it myself.

If Fitz wasn't going to tell me what was going on then I was going to get it out of Aria one way or the other. She was sitting on the ledge of her window starring out at the rain that was coming down.

That's better than crying.

She whipped her eyes and looked at me.

"Hi sis. How are you feeling" Lame I know but I didn't know what else to say.

She tucked a strain of hair behind her hear and shrugged. "Okay"

I walked over to her and sat beside her. "Hannah keeps asking me what's going on with you and Fitz but I don't know either"

She wrapped her arms around herself and didn't speak.

"Okay but your going to have to talk to the girls soon or Hannah's going to break down your door and you know if she breaks a heel or a nail she's never talking to you again"

She cracked a small smile but then it quickly disappeared and she grabbed her phone and shot a quick text, which I figured was to the girls.

"I went to see Fitz today" I said when she sat back down.

"Why?" she turned to glance at me.

"I wanted him to fix it. Whatever he did to you I wanted him to fix it because I hate seeing you like this. I know we don't always get along but I don't like seeing you hurt"

"There is nothing he can do to fix this"

"What did he do?"

"Mike I really don't want to talk about it"

"Okay but you know I'm here to listen if you need it" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mike" I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" I left the room closing the door behind me surprised not to hear it lock. I guess that was a step.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I loved Tuesday's episode of PLL. Yay! they finally made up. Made me feel bad that I'm doing what I'm doing to them in my story though. But don't worry everything will turn out okay but things will get worse before they get better. As always I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for the reviews. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

><p>ARIA POV<p>

After Mike left my room I decided that I would take a shower and change for when the girls came. I really wasn't up for company but since Hannah hadn't stopped texting me since last week I figured that it was time to fill the girls in on what happened. Of course I was going to leave out the part about Ezra and Ella but I would tell them about the cheating part just not who with.

The shower was relaxing and refreshing. I was just happy that I didn't have a mental breakdown in the shower. By the time I got out and got dressed into a fresh pair of pajama shorts and tank top the girls had arrived with loads of comfort food and reading material.

We all sprawled out and got comfortable throwing ourselves into the usually conversations. I even smiled and laughed a few times but my mood all change when Emily brought up the E word and before I masked the pain in my face Hannah caught it as always.

"So Aria spill what's up with you and Mr. Fitz" Emily and Spencer stopped flipping through a magazine and looked at me.

I so didn't feel like talking about it but I didn't see any way out of it. "He cheated on me" I tried shrugging it off like it wasn't a big deal but I knew they would see through that.

"What?" they all said together Emily and Spencer sitting up.

"When?"

"With who?"

"Do we know her?"

The questions came all at once. I shut my eyes so I didn't hear who said what I was trying to think of away out of talking about it but I knew I couldn't.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us before now" that I knew came from Hannah.

"Seriously Aria we would have been over here everyday trying to help" Spencer said and I looked at my three best friends thankful that I had them.

"There really isn't anything you can do to help" I sat up on my bed and crossed my legs.

"Yeah there is" Hannah said back. "We could go find the home wrecker and kick her ass"

You don't have that far to go. I thought to myself. Since she's probably downstairs. I wouldn't say that out loud though.

"Do you know who she is?" Emily asked.

"I bet it was with that Jackie chick" Hannah answered for me. "I never trusted her"

I wish

"You don't even know her" Spence told her.

"I don't have to. She had beady eyes and had no since of style at all that screams not trustworthy"

"How can you tell all that by what shoe she has on" Spence argued back.

"Does that matter" Emily spoke up. "Besides we don't even know if it was her"

"Was it?" Spence asked and they all looked at me. It would have been so easy for me to say that it was but instead I shook my head.

"Well do you know who it was?" Spence asked. A question that I didn't want them to ask. They all looked at me and waited for my answer.

"Well Aria do you" Hannah said after I didn't say anything.

"Yeah I do"

"Who is she? Do we know her? Do you know her?" Spence asked gesturing the we part to the rest of the girls. Why couldn't I just lie. Now what was I going to say to that.

"I don't know maybe?" I lied.

"What's her name?"

Another question I didn't want them to ask.

"I really don 't want to go over every detail with you guys not now" Half ass response I know but it was only thing that I could think of to get out if it. Hopped it worked.

"We know you don't sweetie" Emily said being ever so motherly placing her hand on my knee. "You can tell us when your ready"

I half smiled at her, "Thanks" that didn't please Hannah at all and I knew she was going to do some digging on her own.

"You know what you need" Hanna smiled seconds later. "Retail therapy"

"I'm really not in the mood to go shopping Han" especially since I didn't have anyone to look good for now.

"What better way to get over your ex then by getting under a new one" she smiled getting up.

"What I think she means" Spence cut in. "Is that maybe it would help if you got out got your mind off of things"

"No I meant what I said" Hannah corrected going over to my closet. She tossed what she thought was suitable for me to wear out in public with her.

"Put that on and meet us down stairs in ten minutes if your not dressed you going out looking like that" she said and then left the room. Emily and Spence got up and followed her shutting my door behind them.

I slipped on the pair of jeans that she so kindly threw at me but changed into a pink see through top putting that over top of my white tank top.

I left my hair as it was and just put on a headband and slipped on some flat shoes. If I was going to be going to the mall with Hanna who spent more time there then at home, I needed comfortable shoes.

I grabbed my jacket hanging off the back of the chair when my phone vibrated on my bed. I grabbed it thinking that it was Hannah telling me that I had however many minutes left before she came got me but it was Ezra. I deleted the text without reading it.

I knew I would have to talk to him sometime but that time certainly wasn't now. I tossed my phone back on the bed ,shut my door, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy : )<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL **

** Warning Aria might act a little out of character when confronting Ella, but I figure the situation called for it. Hope up enjoy : )**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EZRA POV<em>**

I sighed when I didn't hear back from Aria and put my phone on the table. I knew that she wouldn't respond to that text like she hadn't the dozen other text and messages that I sent, but it was killing me not hearing her voice.

I know I deserve it and she has every not to avoid me and not want to talk to me but doesn't mean I liked it.

I decided that I needed to get out. My small apartment was becoming smaller by the minute. I grabbed my jacket and drove nowhere in particular ending up and the mall.

I don't know why I drove there. It wasn't really somewhere I would go but I knew that Aria hung out with the girls here. Maybe I was hopping that I would see her there.

I had been sitting here for hours thinking about Aria and ways I could fix it, coming up" with absolutely nothing. But that didn't I mean I was going to give up. Aria and I belong together and at one point she believed it too all I had to do was remind her of it.

I got up from the table in the food court about to go back home when I spotted Aria coming in with the girls. "Aria" I called before I could stop myself and she turned to look at me but I couldn't get a good look because Hannah, Emily, and Spencer all stopped and glared at me.

If looks could kill lets just say that I knew that I would have died a slow and painful one.

"Aria I-" was all that I could get out because Hannah, Spencer, and Emily put themselves in between me in her like a wall. They all folded their arms across their chest and glared at me with so much poison in them

"I really need to talk to her" I said to the three girls who didn't budge a bit.

"Actually Mr. Fitz you don't" Emily spoke coldly. I never heard her speak less than pleasant to anyone but they look that she was giving me said that if we weren't in public I would seriously be hurt.

"What you really need to do is turn around and walk away" Spencer spoke next. I kept expecting Aria to speak up and tell them that she could defend herself but she just stood behind them quiet, not looking at me.

""You already hurt her enough"

"I don't know what you girls know but"

"We know that you cheated on her" Hannah cut me off finally speaking up. I was wondering when she was going to say something.

"You broke my best friend's heart and we are not about to let you come and try to talk you way back into her life. That's not going to happen. So just go back to the skank you cheated on her with and leave her alone. Or your not going to be able to cheat let alone pee again"

Hannah grabbed a hold of Aria and they walked off. Aria glanced back at me for a sec and then turned back around. I thought about going after her but knew that if I did Hannah would go through with her threat that sounded more like a promise so I just walked out.

_**ARIA'S POV**_

Seeing Ezra was the last thing that I needed. Not when I was trying to pretend that I was okay when that was further from the truth. I had been doing a good job avoiding seeing him outside of school. And maybe that's because I hadn't left my room in the past week and now I was really starting to regret letting Hannah drag me out.

All I wanted to do was crawl back in my bed and cry again. The only thing that had stopped me now was the fact that I didn't really like crying in public. Nor did I want my friends to see how much seeing him really effected me.

Maybe if I still didn't love him so much it wouldn't hurt as bad as it did.

I was so focused on my own thoughts that I wasn't even aware that we had stopped in the middle of the mall and that the girls were all staring at me. I could tell that they were all waiting for me to break down, but I wasn't about to do that.

"I know what you are about to say Hannah so don't" I said and walked off alone.

I needed to clear my head and think about everything. I knew that I couldn't avoid either my mom or Ezra anymore and to be honestly I was really getting tired of trying. I knew that I would have to talk to them and I figured that my mom would be the easiest to talk to. So I was glad that she was home alone when Hannah dropped me off.

All the way to the house I mentally prepared myself for that conversation. One I thought that I would never in a million years have to have but here I am, and I couldn't run from it not anymore.

I dropped what few things that I brought in my room and walked back downstairs.

"We need to talk" I said coldly and standing a distant from her.

"Yeah we do" she agreed and stood up from the couch.

"How could you do this, not only me but to dad and to Mike. We were just starting to put our family back together"

"I don't have an excuse for why I did what I did it just happened"

"How did you just happen to sleep with my boyfriend mom I don't get that"

"Trust me Aria I have been trying to think of some answer to that but I don't know"

"Your going to have to do a hell of a lot better than you don't know"

"I know your upset but I am still your mother and you won't use to that language with me"

"Upset doesn't even cover how I feel right now. The two people that I love more than anything hurt me in the most inconceivable way upset is nowhere comes close how I feel"

"I know"

"No you don't mom. You don't know" I said getting a little angrier.

"Your dad cheating on me remember"

"Dad cheated on you with someone you don't know! You cheated him with my boyfriend there is a big difference. You can't even compare the two"

She didn't say anything.

"Speaking of dad you have to tell him" she looked at up me and I could tell that's the last thing that she wanted to do.

"I can't do that"

"Yes you can and you will. You whined and bitched about what dad did to you and you turn around and you do something that is so disgusting and vial. So yes you will tell him because my relationship isn't the only one that is going to suffer because of what you did"

"Think about what something like this would do to him"

"Why should I? You didn't when you were screwing my boyfriend"

"Aria and I am so sorry for this but telling your dad isn't going to change anything"

"No it won't but you will know exactly what I'm feeling right now when he leaves you"

"Are you ever going to forgive me"

"Yeah I can one day but that sure as hell isn't anytime soon" I said walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL **

** Sorry it took me so long to update was having major writers block but not so much anymore and hopefully will be updating more faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. : )**

* * *

><p>ARIA'S POV<p>

Things between me and mom haven't been the same since our talk. Honestly, it hasn't been the same since I found out about her and Ezra. I really wished it had been any other person but her. If it were then I could forgive him and we go back being like the way they were before but it can't. I kept going over everything in my mind and it just didn't make sense. So, since I was dealing with the pain, the hurt, and the betrayal I figured that I should voice that, and stop hiding.

I checked my make up before stepping out of the car and into Ezra's apartment building. I stood outside the door and took a deep breath before I knocked on it. He opened the door minutes later. His eyes wide from the shock of seeing me, and I guessed for what I was wearing. It was a strapless black dress that fit tightly with red pumps.

"Aria" he whispered faintly. I stepped inside brushing past him. His apartment was a mess and so was he. When I heard the door close behind me I turned around.

"I love what you've done with the place" I sat my bag down ob top of a newspaper on the small table.

He wiped his hands on his pants. "Your going on a date"

"Just coming back from one actually one" of course that was a lie but I wanted to make him suffer a little, thought I earned it. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs not missing the look on his face as his he stared at them.

"So why are you here" he angrily asked but I knew it was just to cover the pain.

"We need to talk" he sat on the other side of the couch

"I just want to know why? Why her? Why my mom?" I didn't bother to cover the pain in my voice as he did. I knew it would hurt him to see how much he hurt me and I knew that it was no point in covering it up because I couldn't.

"I didn't know. It just happened" his voice soften and he was no longer anger but sorry.

"Falling off your bike just happens, getting a flat tire just happens, falling in love just happens"

And for us it kind of did. "But sleeping with my mom Ezra that doesn't just happen"

I got off the couch, and turned my back to him, taking a few steps away. I heard him stand up off the couch.

"What can I do to make this better" the desperation in his voice spoke volumes.

I spent days asking myself that same question and until now I didn't have answer to that. I turned around to look into those I eyes that I once loved.

"Nothing, there is nothing you can do to make this better Ezra" his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I thought that all needed was time to get over this, but its been weeks and all I can think when I look at my mom is that she was with you. That your hands were over her that you touched her in ways that you have never touched me"

He stepped closer and started to speak but I cut him off. "No, Ezra just listen even when I do manage to forgive you and someday I will because I don't want the next guy to have to pay for your mistakes. I won't be able to forget. I wont be able to forgot that your lips touched hers that your hands touched her body, and I don't want that to haunt my dreams and my conscious forever"

"Aria, I'm sorry. I love you and I never meant to hurt you"

"I know you do, but that doesn't change anything" I grabbed my bag off the table and walked to the door.

"That's it isn't it. It's really over" he voice was low barely even a whisper.

I stopped but didn't turn around. "Yeah it is" I walked out of his apartment knowing for the first time that it was really over.

"So it's really over between you and Ezra" Emily asked with a hand full of popcorn as her Hanna and Spence lounge around in my room later that night.

"Em it was over the minute that he cheated on her" Spencer commented like it shouldn't of been obvious from the start.

"I still say we go beat the bitch ass" Hanna added.

"That won't solve anything Aria will still be heartbroken" Emily said.

"No but it sure as hell would make me feel better" she replied.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Right cause you're the one who got cheated on"

"I'm just saying it could help" She bit into a popcorn.

Byron walked into the room and all of us looked at him. "Aria I'm going to store to get your mom something for her stomach can you keep checking on your mom till I get back"

He didn't wait for me to answer before he left. "Your mom still sick? Spencer asked.

"Maybe she's pregnant" Hannah said and Emily and Spencer scoffed at the idea.

"What?" she shrugged. "She's been throwing up a lot and her parents are back together I don't see what's the problem"

"How about because she's too old to have a baby" Spence said.

"If a sixty something year old women can get pregnant so can her mom" she said matter-of-fact.

I almost laughed at the idea of my mom having another baby until I realized what that meant. I looked at the girls horrified and shot up.

"MOM!" I yelled and ran into her room. She wasn't in there so I turned around and ran right into her.

She looked at me and I could tell that she had clearly just came out of the bathroom. "Mom please tell me that your just sick and not pregnant"

She didn't say anything and walked past me.

"Mom?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL **

** Thanks for all the reviews love you guys. I haven't updated in a long time since the last post, so here's another one. I thought you guys deserved it. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EZRA'S POV<strong>_

I didn't want to accept that Aria and I were over but now there was no denying that. I never had any delusions about us getting back together although I kind of hopped. But, Aria was moving on with her life and I had to do the same, though I didn't know how. For the past few months Aria was my life. Moving on without her seemed more then impossible to do. Especially since she sat in my class almost everyday and it was awkward to run into Ella in the hallways or in the faculty lounge.

So, I made a decision to stop teacher at Rosewood and apply to Hollis instead. If I was ever going to move on I had to make some changes. Some hard and difficult changes but changes that had to be made. I don't know why but I still felt like I owed it to Aria to tell her, not that she would care.

I asked her if she could stay after class so I could tell her. I could tell that being anywhere with me was the last place that she wanted to be but she stayed anyway.

"I applied for a teaching job at Hollis and they've accepted it" she wore a stoic face as if I just told her that they sky was blue. If she was either happy or upset by it. Why would she be upset about you leaving you broke her heart and her family. "My last day here is Friday"

"Did you do it to get away from me" I guess she cared somewhat.

"I figured that it was best for the both of us" she stayed silent.

"I have to accept that we were over and move on and I can't do if that if I have to teach you" I explained.

"You were right. It is what's best for the both of us"

"Aria I-"

"Don't Ezra, this is already hard enough please don't tell me your sorry or that you love me because I can't take that right now" She bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>_

After a three straight days of Ella not being able to keep any food down Byron insisted that she went to see a doctor. She refused and said that it was probably the flu or something that she ate but that only cause more warrant for her to go. After two days of Byron hassling Ella about getting check out she cave and set up an appointment.

Her appointment was set up for Thursday after dad got off work He didn't want her driving herself and he wanted to be there to hear the diagnosis himself. He knew that Ella would probably just lie and down grade her serious her conditioning might have been. And he wanted to be there for her.

When it was time for Ella's appointment dad had been stuck at work and couldn't make it to mom's appointment so he asked me to take her instead. Mike was at soccer practice and he didn't want her driving herself incase she passed out behind the wheel or something.

The last thing that I wanted to do was be stuck in a car with my mother for any time period let alone wait in a waiting room with her. We hadn't said more the ten words to each other since I confronted her. But dad's reasoning out weighed my animosity towards Ella and I caved and said I would take her.

The car ride was silent even though my mother tried to strike some kind of conversation with me but every time she did I just turned the radio up louder. She finally got the hint and gave up trying to talk.

At the doctors office I waited in the room with her for her test results. I pretended to be interested at the pamphlets that were tapped to a bulletin board behind her anything from child hood obesity to HIV and AIDS.

I was about to suggest she get tested for that as kind of a low blow to her ego but thought that would be sinking too low and even if I was pissed at her she was still my mother though I would never tell her that.

"Aria we need to talk about this" she whispered low.

"We don't need to talk about anything" I said still studying the pamphlets.

"I hate the rift between us" She sadly said.

"Whose fault is that in the first place" I angrily said. It wasn't just a rift between us more like an ocean.

"I want to try and fix this"

"This cant be fixed with a batch of cookies and a motherly hug" I turned to her.

"So lets go to counseling to work past our issues"

"You're the one who needs counseling maybe you can finally realize what the real is you slept with my boyfriend" I bitterly said before the door open and the doctor walked back in putting a hold on our current conversation.

"I have the results of your blood work" The doctor announce and I heard my Ella take a deep sharp breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EZRA POV<strong>_

Friday was bitter sweat for me. I was excited to be starting my new teachers position but I had also been said to leave this place behind, mainly Aria. But, that's was exactly why I was doing it for her. And for me, I needed to move on. I packed the last of my things in the car before walking back in the school to take a final looked around. I found myself outside of the schools library.

It was a weekend most if not all the students had gone home so the library wasn't unusually quiet. I was expecting that but I wasn't expecting to hear someone crying. I followed the sound until I saw a girl sitting with her knees tucked to her chest crying into her lap.

Upon further inspection I notice that it was Aria. I didn't even think twice about going to comfort her as I should have. I waited to she had stopped crying before I questioned her.

"Aria what is it. What's wrong" I gently ask.

"You mean besides you cheating on me and leaving the school" She shot back

"I thought you were okay with that"

"Which part you cheating or you leaving" she sarcastically asked.

I frowned. I never seen her like that before. Sure I knew she was pissed and hurt but even when we talked the other day she was still kind of warm. Now she was beyond pissed. The look in her eyes told me that she hated me. Even more then she did before.

"You know what I meant" I finally said after getting over the shock.

"And I thought I knew what you meant when you told me you loved me" she got up and all traces of that fragile person was gone replace by a very angry one. She swung her back over he shoulder.

"Aria I do" I followed her up

"Well I sure as hell could have done without your type of love" the tear where starting to come back.

"God I hate you so much right now"

"Are you upset about my sleeping with you mom? Is that why your crying"

"No it's what came after that" I looked at her confused.

"She's pregnant. Congratulations your going to be a dad" She tore out of there like the place was on fire but not before I saw the complete devastation in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL **

**You guys are the best thanks for the support, Love you guys. Here's another chapter hope you enjoy : )**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>_

The last thing I wanted to do after seeing Ezra was go home to face Ella. I couldn't believe that she was pregnant with Ezra baby. That was suppose to be us in the very distant future after college and establishing my career. But instead he is having a baby with my mother. I'm going to be an older sister to their love child. As if seeing my mom and Ezra on a daily bases wasn't enough of a reminder of what they did she had to add a child into this.

An innocent baby was going to be thrown into this turmoil of my life and an already dysfunctional family. Not to mention how heartbroken my dad and brother are going to be. Mike was a rack the first time our parents split and now, now I don't know what he's going to do or how we're going to get through this.

I once gave my mom an ultimatum of either telling my dad what happened or I would. Now I don't know how was I going to tell him this. Not only did mom cheat with Ezra my ex-boyfriend but she's his having his baby. But I also knew that Ella would never tell him. She would just sweep what happened under the rug and let him go on thinking that he was the father.

But then again what if he was. I know they were back together what if they consummated that. What am I saying of course they did. They all but admitted it to me. So was a chance that my father could be the father. Not that it would make me forgive either one of them but it would make this current situation more better.

I had to know. I got up from my spot at the park bench and drove home. Hopefully, dad wasn't home yet and it would give me and Ella a chance to talk. Though, I was seriously hoping that I could talk to her without smacking her. Ella's car was in the driveway when I got home.

I heard the TV blaring in the living room and I dropped my bag off by the side of the door. I walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch. The TV was on but it was clear by the vacant expression on her face that she wasn't paying attention to it. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off to get her attention.

She looked at me and I didn't wait to see if she had came back to earth yet before I asked, "Are you a hundred percent sure that that's Ezra's baby" I managed to get the last two words out without throwing up.

"I'm not hundred percent sure of anything" she simple answered.

"Could their a be even a remote possibility that it's dad's"

She shifted on the couch so her feet were on the floor. "As far as I'm concerned it is your fathers"

"But that isn't a hundred percent, it could also be Ezra's and if it is you have to tell dad"

I couldn't even believe she was considering lying to my dad, but then again she did sleep with my boyfriend, so far as I'm concern she was capable of doing anything at this point.

"Your father doesn't have to know" she seriously said.

"Yes he does! He has to the right to know if your carrying somebody else's baby"

"If I tell your dad that this baby could be Ezra's our marriage is over for good. Do you want to do that to our family to Mike"

That was a low blow she knows I would do anything for him.

"Don't you dare put this on me you cheated on dad! You did this to our family, to Mike, to me and your damn sure going to own up to it!"

"Or what" she stood up. "Your going to tell your dad. Your going to break his heart"

"I am not the one who broke his heart, you are, when you cheating on him and got pregnant with another mans baby. Ezra's baby" I shouted at her.

"This is not his baby!" She shouted back.

"You can't say that with a lot of certainty can you" I took her silence as a confirmation.

"I thought not" I smugly said.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a faint whisper.

"What I want is for this not to be his baby. For this whole damn thing to be a nightmare, but it's not, and it's not going away"

The door opened and then closed and Byron walked in with a smile on his face followed by Mike.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Byron asked kissing me on the forehead and then kissed Ella.

He studied me and then her. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. Yes." Ella and I said together.

I looked at Ella who shot me a pleading look and I throw her a not so sympathetic one back.

"Dad mom has something to tell you" I said eyeing her. She didn't respond. She just looked like her whole world was about to fall about and as evil as it might sound I was happy I was the one who was about to cause that. She did just turn my whole life upside down.

"Either you tell him or I will"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL **

* * *

><p>ARIA'S POV<p>

"Tell me what?" Bryon asked looking between me and Ella but my attention was all on her. I could tell the guilt that mom had was weighing heavier on her then it had in the past. Now was her moment of truth, was she going to be a women and confessed to what she had done, or was she was she just going to stand there like a dog with its leg caught between its tail. Looking into her eyes I saw the decision she had made, so I made mine.

I turned to dad. The questioning look in his eye. I could tell that he already knew that whatever I was about to say it was bad, and he looked as if he didn't even want to hear it. I hated Ella for making me do this. What was about to happen next was all her fault. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt either him or Mike.

"Dad I have something to tell you and your not going to like. Neither of you will" I rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants including Mike into the conversation too since it effected him as well. I knew this was one of those moments were you had to be seated to hear it, so I sat. Mike and Byron followed my actions, but Ella still stood.

"This sounds serious" Byron said once he was seated. "Is this about you and Ezra"

"Yeah kind of" I thought carefully about what I was about to say to them. I didn't want to just blurt it out. Ella's infidelity was already a major blow to our family. I didn't want to make it worst.

"I found out something a few weeks ago" I said when I got my thoughts together.

"And I know I should of told you, both of you" I calmly spoke.

"But I didn't know how. This family has been through a lot, and I didn't want to make it worst. I still don't, but you guys deserve to know the truth" I paused after I saw the near terrified look in my dad eyes. Once again I hate Ella for making me do this.

"Aria wait" Ella finally spoke up. "It's my news I should tell them"

She walked over to dad and stood in front of him. "I'm pregnant"

Dad looked shocked and so did Mike. I was waiting for her to spill the rest, but she never did.

"Your what?" Byron asked and stood.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated.

"Were going to have a baby" Dad said with a smiled and then hugged Ella.

"Are you serious!" I shot up from the couch and pulled her away from dad. Ella had hit a new low.

"Are you seriously going to do that to him, to us?" I asked in disgust.

I turned to dad. "Dad before you get too excited about this baby ask her if yours"

Byron's face went from happy to shock to confused. "Ella what is she talking about"

"I'm talking about her not being faithful to you dad, or this family" I walked away putting some distance between me and Ella before I did something that I probably wouldn't regret, but shouldn't do anyway.

"For weeks I been pretended like nothing changed between me and Ella when everything has changed! I've been keeping your secrets!" I pointed to Ella. "And it stops now"

"She ruined everything. Not only my relationship with Ezra but this family!"

"Your not making any sense Aria" Byron said.

"Come on dad you can't be that stupid" I know I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him, but come on he had to know something. She is his wife after all. He still didn't hadn't put two and tow together.

"Obviously you are that stupid" I exhaled surveying the room.

I looked at him. "Mom has been cheating on you with Ezra!"

Bryon looked at Ella and didn't say anything. Ella was on the verge of tears. I should feel bad that I found a lot of satisfaction in that, but I don't.

"And there is about a 50% chance that that baby she's carrying isn't yours"

There was a dead silence and I felt guilty of how I told dad, but I wasn't going to let her do that to him.

"Dad I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you like this. I didn't want to tell at all. She should have, but I couldn't let her lie to you like that. Especially after everything that happened with Meredith"

"Why don't you kids go to your room so I can talk to your mom alone" Bryon asked in a soft whisper. Both Mike and I did what we were told. I shut my door and sat on my bed feeling a lot better.

"How could you do that!" Mike screeched slamming my door as he did.

"You ruined everything"

"I ruined everything" I got off the bed and walked over to him. "Mom cheated and got pregnant I didn't"

"You didn't have to tell him"

"I wasn't going to lie. You seem to be forgetting that Dad isn't the only one who got royal screwed here. I did!"

I took a deep breathe and took a step back to calm down. I could see Mike doing the same.

"I didn't want to do that" I spoke after a minute of silence.

"Do you think that I wanted any of this to happen? I was just as happy as you were when they got back together"

"But everything is ruined now" he said sitting on the bed.

"Thanks to mom and Ezra" I sat beside him.

"I still can't believe she did that to you. They did that to you"

"I keep hoping that I'm going to wake up and all of this is going to be a horrible nightmare, but everyday I wake up to reality. Which is only going to get worse" I sighed.

Mike grabbed my hand and pulled into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Whatever that is were going to face it together" Mike promised.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL: **

**Here's another chapter. I think your going to like or at least I hope you have fun reading it because I had fun writing it. Its told from Hanna's POV so that should give you a little hint to why I had fun writing it. ENJOY :) **

* * *

><p><em><span>HANNA'S POV<span>_

"Aria what's going on with your parents we can hear them arguing all the way over here" Spence was sprawled out across the her bed with her feet in the air, with a book. Seriously it was a weekend and she was still focused on school.

"Are they having problems again?" Emily asked tucking her feet behind on as she sat on the small couch in Spence's room.

Aria was seating on the ledge of Spencer's window her feet stretched out in front of her.

"Is your dad cheating again?" I asked shutting the magazine that I was reading.

"No he's not the cheater this time" she looked at us and the back out the window.

"Your mom cheated on your dad?" Emily asked bewildered.

"Yeah and now she's pregnant and doesn't know if my dad is the father" she casually said.

"Oh my god Aria are you okay?" Spence asked sitting up.

"Mike really must be taking this hard remember what happened when your mom moved out what a mess he was?" Emily said concerned.

"Is your dad moving out?" Spence asked.

"Forget that. Whose the baby daddy?" I asked.

Emily and Spencer both shot me a small glare. "Way to be sensitive Han"

"Whatever?" I shot back. "The point is if your dad isn't the father then who is"

"She said he could be the father" Spencer corrected.

"Well could isn't a hundred percent Spence" I spat back.

"So who is this other guy Aria?" Emily asked. "Do you know him?"

She dropped her feet to the floor and looked at us. Her hand in her lap. Until that point she had been really quiet.

"Yes Em I know him. We all know him. He works at Hollis"

"Wait who do we all know that works at Hollis?" Spence asked.

"The only person I can think of is" Em said stopping before she mentioned HIS name.

The tormented look on Aria's face spoke volume.

"Oh hell no! Mr. Fitz" I yelled breaking the dead silence.

"Mr. Fitz and your mom" Em incredulously said.

"I don't believe it" Spence said the look on her face saying she really didn't.

"Well believe it" Aria confirmed getting up.

"What I don't believe is that your not over there beating the bitch ass?" I said.

"Han she's my mom!" Aria said like she couldn't believe I said that.

"And she's pregnant" Spence added.

"So?" I shrugged.

"So she can't just go beat up her mom. Han that wouldn't be right" Spence said.

"What's not right is that fact that she slept with your boyfriend and got pregnant"

"Two wrongs don't make a right" Em said very so motherly.

"But her cheating with Fitz and getting pregnant equallys her getting her ass kicked"

"That's not going to make Aria feel better" Spence said.

"No but it would make me feel better besides she never know unless she tries"

Both Em and Spence ignore me and turned to Aria.

"What are you going to do if it's Ezra's baby?" Spence asked.

"What am I suppose to do?" she sat back down. "If he is that means he's going to be a permanent part of my life and I have watch him raise my half brother or sister with my mother"

"Not if she get rid of the baby" I said.

"Han!" both Emily and Spencer yelled.

"What it wasn't like neither one of you weren't thinking?" I shrugged.

"I know I was" Aria spoke up.

"I thought about pushing her down a flight of stairs" she admitted seconds later.

"Aria you can't blame the baby for what you mom and Ezra did" Spence so logically said.

"Cause whether you like it or not that baby is coming. And you have to deal with it" She continued.

After we got over our Jerry Springer moment, we turned Spence's room into a mini spa. I couldn't get what Aria just told me out of my mind. The girls feel a sleep and I texted Aria's and asked her could I come over to talk to her about Aria.

She seemed worried so she allow me to even though it was late. She was expecting me at her house in fifteen minutes. What she wasn't expected was for me to smack her as we were inside.


End file.
